


Ablutions

by Judas_is_a_Carrot_Top



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship sure is complicated when you're a monster, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_is_a_Carrot_Top/pseuds/Judas_is_a_Carrot_Top
Summary: Can youma even swim?





	Ablutions

Between Teresa and Irene they dispatched of all the youma in the little north-eastern fishing village easily. They had two days to finish their first official joint assignment; they finished it in half a day. Other than trying to rest for the night at the village’s damp, flea-infested inn, there was nothing else to do but return to headquarters. They couldn’t even bask in their triumph for it was so easily obtained. Besides, Teresa could no longer bear the villagers’ futile efforts to hide their loathing underneath a veneer of obsequious gratitude.

“Why let it bother you?” said Irene the next morning as they walked through the village square, heading for the beach where they would rendezvous with their handlers. “It’ll always be this way and at least, they’re trying.” She even nodded at a man who had cast them an appreciative glance as he walked past.

So there are those who consider them beautiful monsters. Teresa thought of the boy she once loved. She wondered what had become of him and if, upon seeing as she was now, he would turn away in disgust. 

The sea was ugly and choppy at this time of the year. Teresa herself was from a seaside town in the south, and she thought longingly of bright blue water bordered with white sand. The beach here was deserted and gray with the desolation of autumn. How long, Teresa thought, how long until the waters claim this accursed land and wash away all its shame and filth?

And then a funny thought- can youma even swim? Well, she can. She began removing her armor and Irene rebuked her, “We’re not here for that.”

“We hardly get to do anything fun. When are we going to get the chance to do this again?”

“Go swim if you want but I won’t.” Irene sat down on the sand, her face for a moment showing a trace of irritation as a sudden sharp wind disordered her hair. “Be out in ten minutes.”

“You just don’t know how to swim,” Teresa called out as she ran to the meet the tide. She waded out to where the water was just knee-deep. Just then a large wave washed over her and she went under. She thought she heard Irene scream. The water was very cold and for a moment she was breathless with the shock and terror of drowning. It was almost like being alive again.

Then the wave subsided. She surfaced, finding herself only a few manageable meters away from the shore. She waved at Irene. Salt water streamed out of her mouth, nose and even her ears, but not out of her eyes. Not out of her eyes ever again.

“I hope you drown for real,” Irene cried out, sounding simultaneously elated and frantic.

“Don’t say that. Who’ll meet your crazy high standards when I’m gone?”

“Fine with me if I’m alone.” But the other girl’s voice shook as she bundled up Teresa’s uniform and armor. “Get out of the water now.”

“It hasn’t been ten-“

“Now!”

So Teresa threw up her hands and showily, lazily swam back to shore. As she emerged from the water Irene flung her clothes at her, saying, “Don’t ever do that again. I wouldn’t have known how to save you.”

“I didn’t need saving and besides I’m the better swimmer between us two.” The better anything, Teresa would’ve said if she truly wanted to hurt the other girl. But she didn’t. She didn’t want to hurt anyone other than herself. So, angrily, as she dressed, “Don’t ever save me. I don’t want that.”

“It’s my duty, my responsibility.”

“Why do you keep using that word?”

Because it’s the only thing keeping us from fully becoming monsters ourselves, was Irene’s unspoken thought that Teresa knew well. Our responsibility to each other and to humans. For a moment Teresa despised Irene for both her misdirected nobility and her delusion that a distinction even exists between them and the youma.

Suddenly weary, and disgusted with the way her uniform clung to her wet skin, Teresa said, “Your life is your only responsibility. Don’t waste it trying to save mine.”

“Of course,” said Irene, her face shining with sea spray as she turned away.


End file.
